fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Powrót do domu
28 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Opis Teleporter jest już gotowy. Amy dopieła swego, Buford nie potrafi wybaczyć Loren, która przyznała się do błędu. Sophie zabawia się w swatkę i próbuje połączyć Buforda i Loren. Hermiona dowiaduje się o tym, iż jest najpotężniejszą osobą we wszechświecie. Baljeet wyznaje swoje uczucia Izabeli, co nie przynosi porządanych skutków. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Amy Milton *Loren Rarity *Jeremi Rarity *Jully Aga *Ibrahim Sultan (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Teleporter był już prawie gotowy. Wszyscy ciężko pracowali nad nim, szczególnie Sophie, której bardzo zależało na szybkim powrocie do ich wymiaru. Otóż dziś wieczorem przyjechać miała rodzina jej macochy, Sophii zależało na poznaniu jej części rodziny. -Która godzina?-zapytała Sophie, jednocześnie przykręcająca ostatnie śrubki. -18.30.-odpowiedział Ferb wchodząc w tym czasie do ogródka.-Co robicie? -Budujemy teleporter w przeciwieństwie do co niektórych.-odpowiedzia mu blondynka patrząc na niego wzrokiem godnym wilka. -Byłem zajęty.-odpowiedział Fletcher przewracając oczami. -Zabawianiem się z Loren.-odburknął Buford, udając naprawę teleportera. Sophie i Hermiona spojrzały ze zdziwieniem na siebie, po czym z zapartym tchem obserwowały sytuację. -O czym ty mówisz?-zapytał zdezorientowany Ferb. -Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem-mówiąc to rzucił śrubokręt na ziemię, patrząc bezpośrednio na Fletchera.-A ty spotykasz się z moją dziewczyną! -Po pierwsze, Loren nie jest twoją dziewczyną, po drugie my nic złego nie robiliśmy. Po prostu jedliśmy pizzę! -Oh, przestań kłamać! Widziałem jak trzymacie się za ręcę! -Co?-chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy.-Ani razu nie złapałem jej za rękę. -Mógłbyś chociaż przestać kłamać! -Może lepiej zajmijmy się kończeniem teleportu.-oświadczył lekko zmartwiony Fineasz, chcąc zakończyć te bezsensowną kłótnię i uniknąć dalszemu rozwoju akcji. Obaj posyłając sobie spojrzenia godne bazyliszka zajeli się pracą. Całą sytuację podsłuchiwała Amy siedząca za płotem. Zastanawiała się w którym momencie lepiej będzie wejść, tak aby nikt nie odkrył jej drobnej intrygi. Wtem usłyszała za sobą głos trzeciej Fretki. -Co ty tu robisz? Blondynka podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na nią. Rudowłosa była uśmiechnięta, wyglądała na zadowoloną. -Z czego się tak cieszysz?-zapytała opryskliwie Miltówna. -Jestem dzisiaj szczęśliwa jak nigdy!-odpowiedziała radośnie Flynnówna ignorując jej ton.-Dziś wieczorem idę z Jeremiaszem do kina. -Gratuluję.-odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Amy.-Tylko jak tam wejdziesz, to nie wydaj mnie. -Przed czym cię nie wydać? -Przed tym, że tu jestem. -A czemu się chowasz? -Bo to nie może wyjść na jaw. -Że się chowasz? -Nie! -Więc co? Amy westchnęła ciężko. Uznała, iż Fretka z tego wymiaru nie grzeszy inteligęcją, mimo to starała się jej wyjaśnić ową sytuację. -Nie mogą wiedzieć, że tu jestem. Wkroczę gdy już naprawią ten przeklęty teleporter. -Boisz się do nich zagadać? -Nic z tych rzeczy!-Amy wyglądała na oburzoną. Daleko jej było do nieśmiałej, płochliwej dziewczynki siedzącej cicho w kącie, tym bardziej nie znosiła gdy ktoś ją za taką brał.-Trochę namieszałam i nie chcę żeby to się wydało. -A co takiego namieszałaś? -A co cię to obchodzi? -Wiesz, normalnie bym się obraziła, ale jestem tak szczęśliwa, że jakoś nie potrafię.-mówiąc to siada obok niej.-To opowiadaj. -No więc tak, w moim wymiarze uchodzę za najładniejszą dziewczynę w mieście.-słysząc to, Fretka parsnęła śmiechem.-Co cię rozśmieszyło? -Nic.-mówiąc to, rudowłosa automatycznie spoważniała.-Kontynuuj. -Postanowiłam wykożystać ten fakt i stać się ich obiektem westchnień. I wiesz, udało mi się to. Każdemu złamałam serce, ale pojawił się taki Buford. Nie grzeszył urodą, sama wiesz. Chciałam go mieć. Nie z miłości, nigdy nie darzyłam tym uczuciem chłopaka. Ale on mi nie uległ. Był pierwszym, który nie uznał mnie za najładniejszą dziewczynę na tej planecie. Dla niego liczyła się tylko ta hawajka. -Która hawajka? -No Loren! -Ona nie jest hawajką. -To niby kim?-nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała.-Nieważne. Chodzi o to, że ja mu się nie podobam. -A on tobie tak? -Oczywiście, że nie! -Więc w czym problem? -Bo ja się muszę podobać wszystkim. Fretka spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem. -Wiesz, jeszcze nie dawno byłam taka sama jak ty. Chciałam mieć każdego faceta, nawet gdy ani trochę mnie nie pociągał. Ale wiesz co? To minęło. Teraz jak głupia nie mogę doczekać się gdy Jeremiasz tu przyjdzie i razem pójdziemy do kina. -Jak można tak się jarać jednym facetem? -Jak widać można. Całe życie nie będziesz się nimi zabawiać. Amy posmutniała. Fakt, nie pomyślała o konsekwencjach swoim czynów. O tym, że przez to może zostać sama. Ich rozmowę przerwał jednak klakson samochodu. -Jeremiasz przyjechał. Tak więc na razie i powodzenia Amy.-po tych słowach Flynnówna poszła do niego, a Amy zaczęła zastanawiać się nad swoimi czynami. Zawsze chciała, aby chłopcy wzdychali do niej tak jak, wzdychają do jej matki. Natasza Milton to rosyjska modelka. Ma wiele fanów na całym świecie, jednak jest wierna swojemu mężowi. Amy zawsze chciała być taka jak ona. Loren i Jeremi byli już w drodze do Fineasza i Ferba. -Loren, tak się zastanawiam i właściwie po co ukrywałaś prawdę przed Bufordem? Loren spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie spodziewałaby się tego pytania. -Co?-mówiąc to Jeremi wzruszył ramionami.-Ciekawy jestem. -No bo... skąd miałam wiedzieć czy jemu serio na mnie zależy? -Jesteś przewrażliwiona. -Ale Ibrahimowi zaufałam od razu i sam widzisz co z tego wyszło! -Ale nie poruwnój Ibrahima do Buforda! Buford nie działa na wojnie, więc nie może być zdrajcą. -Ibrahim mówił, że mnie kocha, a działał dla Scarlett. Buford też może mówić, że mnie kocha, a dobrze wiemy że jego relacje z Amy są coraz bardziej zażyłe. -Serio myślisz, że Buford poleciałby na kogoś takiego jak Amy? -Tata też niby tak świetnie pasował do mamy, a jednak miał dwie kochanki. -Teraz porównujesz Buforda do ojca? Robi się coraz ciekawiej. -Każdy facet i tak jest taki sam. -Polenizowałbym. W kwestii debilizmu, ojciec nie ma sobie równych. -Nie przesadzaj. -Ja przesadzam?-w tej kwestii Jeremi zawsze był nadpobudliwy. Jego ojciec nigdy nie wywoływał w nim dobrych wspomnień, wprost przeciwnie. Nienawidził go z całego serca, a jego śmierć nie była dla niego szczególną tragedią. Loren zazwyczaj przymykała na to oko, chociaż sama nie wiedziała czym Sumbull mu zawinił. -Co ci ojciec takiego zrobił, że tak go nienawidzisz? Jeremi spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Nie pamiętasz? Dziewczyna jedynie pokręciła głową. -Dziwne, głowę bym dał sobie uciąć, że przy tym byłaś. Chociaż w sumie, miałaś góra cztery lata, więc dziwne by było gdybyś pamiętała. Loren sięgnęła pamięcią. Miała świetną pamięć, pamiętała niemalże każdy szczegół swojego życia. Dobrze pamiętała kłótnie Jeremiego i ich ojca, ale nie było w nic szczególnego. Miała wrażenie, że w jej pamięci jest dziura, która wchłonęła wspomnienie. A może ona sama nie chciała tego pamiętać? -Musiałam przegapić. A opowiesz mi? -O patrz! Jesteśmy na miejscu. Kosmitka spojrzała przed siebie. Dom trzeciowymiarowej rodziny Flynn-Fletcher ledwo co było widać. Widocznie Jeremi nie chciał jej o tym opowiadać, ona postanowiła nie naciskać. Jeżeli będzie chciał, sam jej to powie. Hermiona z uwagą przypatrywała się swojej odpowiedniczce. Była pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Zawsze chciała być taka jak ona;odważna, inteligętna, silna i pewna siebie. Jej trzeciowymiarowa odowiedniczka uśmiechnęła się do niej po czym powiedziała. -Podsumowując, nie masz pojęcia o niczym co ciebie dotyczy, a mimo to jednych ruchem ręki powaliłaś Izę? Pierwsza Hermiona pokiwała głową. -Chyba jestem dumna. Tak czy inaczej, już wyjaśniam.-trzecia Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdecch po czym kontynuowała.-Nie ma tobie równych w całym twoim wymiarze. Ty jesteś najsilniejszą osobą we wszechświecie i nikt nam nie dorówna. Nasz ród od zawsze budził strach, ale my jesteśmy owocem zakazanej miłości między dwoma przeciwnymi siłami. Jesteśmy jedyne w swoim rodzaju, jesteśmy niepokonane. Potrafimy pokonać każdego, nasza moc nie ma ograniczeń. Jak mogłaś tego nie wiedzieć? -Musiało mi jakoś umknąć. -Więc dziękuj losowi, że mnie spotkałaś. -A jak to możliwe, że ta moc się ujawniła? -Twoje emocje ją wybudziły. Musiałaś być naprawdę wkurzona. -I to jak. Dzięki za pomoc Hermiona. -Nie ma sprawy. Poniekąd jesteśmy tą samą osobą, czyż nie? -Szefowo!-krzyknął Fineasz, a Sophie spojrzała w jego stronę.-Teleporter gotowy! -Brawo, moi podwładni!-powiedziała entuzjastycznie Sophie. Słysząc to Amy jak opażona weszła do ogródka. -Cześć wam.-przywitała się.-I jak? -Moi ludzie świetnie się sprawdzili.-powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach Sophie. -To jak? Wracamy? -Musimy poczekać na Hermionę, Loren i Jeremiego.-odpowiedział Baljeet. Hindus spojrzał na Izabelę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego plan nie działa, więc postanowił zmienić metody. -I co myślisz o tej wycieczce?-zapytał chłopak. -Bywały lepsze.-odpowiedziała szybko Izabela. -Ale wiesz, to nie muszi nie mieć happy-endu. -O czym ty mówisz? Chłopak spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, po czym jak w filmach posuwał się coraz bliżej niej z zamiarem pocałunku. Jej reakcja nie była jednak tym, czego on się spodziewał. Dziewczyna odepchęła go, po czym wrzasnęła. -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! -Myślałem, że my... -To źle myślałeś! Baljeet, myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! -Bo jesteśmy, ale ty... -Podobam ci się? Chłopak pokiwał głową. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, dookoła. Spostrzegła, iż wszyscy z zaciekawieniem obserwują ową sytuację. Dziewczyna odsunęła go kilka kroków dalej i kontynuowała. -Lubię cię Baljeet. Jesteś dla mnie przyjacielem, ale nic więcej. Wybacz, ale nic więcej nie czuję. Chłopak posmutniał. Nie miał zamiaru drążyć tematu, skoro ona nic więcej nie czuje. -Rozumiem. Przepraszam za tę całą sytuację. -Nie ma sprawy, Baljeet.-czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w progu staneli Jeremi i Loren. -Teleporter gotowy?-zapytał Jeremi. -A jakże by inaczej.-oświadczyła Sophie. Loren spojrzała na Buforda. Ten odwrócił wzrok, udając że jej tu nie ma. Kosmitka podeszła do niego. -Chociaż mnie wysłuchaj.-powiedziała dziewczyna, jednak on przez cały czas ją ignorował. Nie zważając na to, ta kontynuowała.-Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, nie chiałam, żeby to tak wyszło.-ten jednak dalej nie reagował.-Nie mam do ciebie pretensji. Masz pełne prawo mnie nienawidzić, to była moja wina i jestem tego świadoma. Ale błagam, chociaż się do mnie odezwij. Buford był jednak obojętny na jej słowa. Całej sytuacji przyglądała się jednak Sophie, w której obudził się 6 zmysł. -Irving, mamy misję!-stwierdziła radosnym tonem, po czym złapala go za rękę i wybiegła z ogródka. -Ale gdzie my idziemy? -Jak to gdzie? Sophie wkracza do akcji! -Czemu mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie? -Zobaczysz Irvigciu! Gdy blondynka biegła co sił w nogach, minęła ich Hermiona. -Cześć wam. Gdzie biegniecie? Sophie nie zatrzymała się, wciąż ciągnęła za sobą zmęczonego biegiem Irvinga. Blondynka krzyknęła do niej jedynie; -Nie mam czasu! Realizuję misję swojego życia! Vitorówna wzruszyła jedynie ramionami, po czym poszła do ogródka. -Cześć wam.-przywitała się niebieskowłosa, a Fineasz ruszył do niej. -Cześć Herma.-mówiąc to przytulił ją.-I jak? -Cudnie.-odpowiedziała słodko Hermiona.-Teraz cudnie. Po kilku minutach Sophie wróciła. Ubrana była w czerwone sari. Irving wyglądał na wykończonego. -Nienawidzę biegać.-stwierdził okularnik. Blondynka podeszła do Buforda. Siedział on dalej od reszty, z nikim nie chciał rozmawiać. Oparty był o płot. -Za co się tak przebrałaś?-zapytał zdziwiony Van Stomm. -Jestem Sophie, najlepsza swatka wszech czasów! -Mniejsza. Nie potrzebuję swatki. -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się mylisz.Sophie, najlepsza swatka wszech czasów nigdy się nie myli mój drogi. -Skąd ty w ogóle wzięłaś to coś? -Że to sari? Poszłam do trzeciego Baljeeta, a ten taki przerażony krzyczy „Weź co chcesz, tylko mnie nie bij!” to wzięłam to sari i cukierka. -A masz go jeszcze? -Zjadłam go. -To po co ty ze mną gadasz? -Bo jestem najlepszą swatką wszech czasów. -Ale ja nie potrzebuję swatki! -Potrzrbujesz i zaraz ci to udowodnię... -Błagam tylko nie śpiewaj. -Piosenką! -O nie. -Romantyczny dzień.-zaczęła śpiewać radośnie blondynka.-I romantyczne słońce! Świeci dziś, a ty jesteś jak dżem! -Co to w ogóle za piosenka?-powiedział normalnie Buford. -Bo mi nie wychodzą rymy, więc daj mi dokończyć. Chłopakowi nie chciało się z nią kłócić, więc dał jej kontynuować. -La la la la la la, nie bój się! Po prostu powiedz jej, że kochasz się w niej! La la la la la, co za pech! Ona odejdzie zaraz! A ty nie powiesz jej... nie powiesz jej! Po prostu... la la la la la la nie bój się! Po prostu podejdź i powiedz jej! La la la la la la co za pech! Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz jej! -Fajna melodyjka, ale trochę dołujące słowa. -Ehh, bo ty nie rozumiesz przekazu.-mówiąc to, melodia ustała. -Jak ty to zrobiłaś? -A czy to ważne? Odważ się i powiedz jej co do niej czujesz! Powiedz, co było powodem waszej kłótni. Jej kłamstwa, czy twoja urażona duma. -Amy pokazała zdjęcie na którym... -O błagam! Amy zrobi wszystko, żeby was poróżnić! Serio to jej uwierzyłeś, a nie Loren? -Ale zdjęcie.. -Ale filtry i photoshop! -Myślisz? -Ja wiem. W końcu jestem Sophie, najlepsza swatka na świecie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał na Loren. Przechodziła ona przez potral, więc nie było czasu do stracenia. -Narazie wszystkim.-powiedziała smutno Loren, po czym spojrzała na Buforda rozmawiającego z Sophie. Buford pobiegł do teleportera jednak jej tam nie było. Była już na swojej planecie. -Buford, coś się stało?-zapytał Fineasz. -Dlaczego jej nie zatrzymaliście?! -Chciała wracać, więc ponaciskałem kilka przycisków i gotowe. Ona i Jeremi są na swojej planecie. -Na planecie ogarniętej wojną! Wszyscy zamilkli. Jedynie Sophie powiedziała; -Idź za nią. Loren i Jeremi byli już na swojej planecie. Byli przerażeni, wszystko było w ruinach. Po budzących podziw wieżowcach został jedynie gruz. Na ulicach nie było żywej duszy, jednak gdy Jeremi wyostrzył wzrok wśród dymów dostrzegł czarnowłosą kosmitkę, o czarnych jak smoła oczach biegnącą do niego. -Jeremi!-krzyknęła dziewczyna rzucając mu się na szyję.-Myślałam, że nie żyjesz! -Jully, co tu się stało? -Ibrahim przejął władzą i zrównał wszystko z ziemią. Nie ma już nic. Ich rozmowie przysłuchiwała się Loren, w której słowa „Nie ma już nic” wzbudziły ogromne emocje. Nie myśląc długo pobiegła w pewne miejsce. Nikt nie zauważył jak się oddaliła. Nie było to daleko, jednak dostatecznie by nikt nie wiedział co się stanie. Dziewczyna pobiegła w miejsce swojego starego domu. I tam były ruiny. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez, to miejsce było ostatnim wspomnieniem po matce, oraz jej dzieciństwie, które utraciła wraz z wojną. Dobrze pamiętała dzień, w którym opuszczała to miejsce. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić ktoś lub coś uderzyło ją w głowę. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność, a to coś zawlokło ją w pewno miejsce... Kategoria:Odcinki